Someone's Watching over Me
by bsPt-loRkaNa
Summary: This is another fan made love story about Yoh and Anna! They're my favorite couple! :p I hope you enjoy my story! This is actually the very first story that I finished so it's not that good... But still, I hope you enjoy it!


SOMEONE'S WATCHING OVER ME

By: Shane Peralta

Inspired by: Beverly's story and the song by Hilary Duff

2 years. 2 years have passed since my life ceased to exist. For 2 years I have locked myself up in my room, curled up in a corner, thinking about him. His beautiful brown eyes, his soft raven hair, and his sweet smile.

Up till now I wonder what he saw in me. He showered me with love that even my parents couldn't provide.

I resented it at first. The way he's always around me, talking about useless things. But soon I began to acknowledge his presence and began to actually look forward to the times when he would walk next to me. He was my first best friend. HE also was the first person to ever acknowledge me.

I can still clearly remember the day when he confessed his love for me. He had the flu that day and was absent. The teacher had asked me to give him his homework and to let him borrow my notes since we lived near each other.

I was kind of glad to be given the chance to check up on him without being to obvious that I cared but, of course, I did.

After school, I hurried towards his house. It was my first time being there, so I was nervous. His mom answered the door after ringing his doorbell 3 times. She was really nice and all and had asked me to wait for him in the living room. And I did. She went to his room to tell him I was there.

While she called for him, I noticed his baby pictures in the table near the sofa. It was pretty hard to believe that he were so fat and… round! But then I saw that familiar goofy smile and I knew it was him.

Suddenly, I heard a loud crash behind me. I turned and saw him sprawled in the floor smiling even though it was clear that he was in pain.

"YOH!" I ran towards him and helped him up.

"I'm sorry Anna…" he said as I helped him sit in the sofa. I looked up and saw that he fell from the second floor. "You idiot! That was some fall! You were lucky that you didn't get seriously hurt. You are not hurt right?" I had to make sure that he wasn't.

He smiled at me and shook his head 'no'. I secretly sighed in relief. "How did you fall anyway?" I asked.

He scratched the back of his head and said, "We-ell… When mom said that you were here, I got excited and ran out to meet you. And then I tripped and fell."

"What a lousy excuse." I said. He frowned at me playfully. It somehow made me smile. I patted his head and asked him how he was feeling.

"Fine I guess… Now that you're here." He said looking at me with those round brown eyes.

There was something in the way he stared at me. I looked away and said, "Yeah right."

He took my hand and said, "I'm not kidding Anna. Ever since I saw you, I always wanted to see you, talk to you, be with you…"

"W-what are you trying to say?" I asked. I could see that he was nervous. His lips were dry, his eyes that gazed at mine were full of determination, and he was red in the face. He took my hand. I noticed that it was cold.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him. I too suddenly became nervous. I looked away from him but he had forced me to face him.

"A-Anna… I-I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time…I… I…" he took a deep breath and blurted "I LOVE YOU!"

I stared at him in shock. "L-Love me…?" I stammered in disbelief. "Y-You're kidding right?"

He shook his head and held my hand tighter. "Ever since I first saw you I… it was just that… you know… I CAN'T EXPLAIN IT!" he exclaimed and buried his head with a pillow.

I was so confused. I couldn't answer him at all. I was like an old stuttering fool, sitting there with a dumb expression on my face.

But then he smiled at me and apologized. "You don't really have to answer me, Anna." He said. "All I know is that I love you. I don't want to force you to love me."

Before I could say anything to him his mom suddenly appeared out of nowhere holding a thermometer in one hand and medicine in another. I immediately stood up and left. I had to run away from there.

I was afraid then, afraid that I might hurt him and all that. As soon as I arrived home, I greeted my foster parents casually and ran towards my room. I buried face in my pillows and tried to arrange the mess inside my head.

I constantly asked myself, "Why me? Why me?"

That was what I thought then. But trying to control my destiny was harder than I thought. I ended up doing the thing fate wanted me to. Fall in love with him.

You see, after he confessed, he asked me out. I obliged thinking, 'What's the harm?' But I was wrong. I saw a whole new side of him. He was not the same goofy old poodle that always followed me around. He was more than that. He was sweet and caring and well… the ideal kind of guy I guess. He opened up a whole new world for me. He showed me things that I never thought I could see. He changed my world or rather, he changed me. The more I spent my time with him, the more the icy cage that held my heart, melted.

It was the most fun I've had in all my life. It was then that I got into thinking. I knew I already loved him and it seemed unfair that he got to show his love for me while I didn't. And so, I finally gathered up my courage to tell him. But once again, fate thought that maybe it'd be better if my confession would be put on hold.

I was held back in school that day because the teacher talked me into helping him write a play for the upcoming festival. It took away my chance of telling him how I felt.

But, this time, I was not going to let fate hold me back anymore. I was determined to confess to him, and I was going to do it! As soon as the teacher told me to go home, I rushed out of school. Sure enough, he had already left. I couldn't blame him. It was already 7 in the evening.

So, I decided to tell him the next day. I hardly slept that night. I was too excited thinking of ways on how I should say it or how I should do it. After tossing and turning for a couple of minutes, I finally fell asleep.

The next day, I hurried up to get dressed and get ready for school. I was a bit surprised that he wasn't at the gate that day. 'We-ell… it is still early. He must still be snoring right now.' I thought. And so, I waited for him at the classroom. But he never came that day, and the day after. I got worried. I was seeing less of him.

I got more worried as days passed by… until one day, I received a call. It was Nick.

"Anna? Is that you?" he said weakly after I answered the phone.

"YOH! It's me! What happened to you? Where've you been? I was worried you know!" I exclaimed. I heard him laugh weakly.

"A-Anna… I want you to know, that no matter what happens, I-I love you. I always have, and I always will." I could sense that there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yoh! What are you talking about?!" I asked him but the line went dead. I rushed out of the classroom and ran towards his house. No body answered. I kept on ringing the doorbell but still, no answer. And then an old neighbor who was passing by told me that he was in the hospital.

You have no idea how shocked I was when I heard that old man say those words. I suddenly had the feeling that something was definitely wrong but desperately shook it off.

I ran towards the hospital. It was pretty far from home but I didn't mind that. I had to know if he was fine… I just had to find out what happened! I finally reached the hospital and asked the nurse what room he was in. It took her while to find his name. I could've strangled her on the spot but I waited patiently as she scanned through a thick notebook.

And then she looked up to me and said, "I'm sorry. But you can't see the patient right now you see-…" I didn't bother to let her finish what she was saying. I ran towards the halls, checking each room along the way. I could hear that dumb nurse call for the guards but I didn't care. I could take them all down in a matter of seconds but I didn't want to waste my time. I searched and searched until finally… I saw him. His once bright and warm face was now cold and pale. His lips were cracked and the doctor was covering his face with the sheet. His mom was crying over his lifeless body. It was then that I knew that he had died. I felt my world falling apart. I broke down in tears.

The guards caught up to me. I guess they pitied me because they suddenly left me and called for a nurse. The nurse looked kinder than the one I saw earlier. She gave me water to drink but I didn't take it. I just cried and cried. And then his mother went out. She saw me crying and immediately ran towards me and hugged me tight. She tried to explain what had happened in between sobs.

His mom told me that he had leukemia. I was shocked of course, he never told me that. She said, that he had begged her not to tell me about it. I stood up and ran away crying, her mom's words still ringing in my ears. "He didn't want you to get worried dear, he loved you very much."

And that's how I ended up locking myself up in my room for the past 2 years. I never went to school again. My foster parents just left food outside my door for me to eat. I was glad that they understood that I needed more time to be with myself.

I stood up and took his picture that was lying near my bed. I felt hot tears streak down my face again. I hugged his picture tight and cried my eyes out once again. If only! If only I could tell him how I really felt! If only…

Suddenly a cold breeze swept past through me, I was shocked. I remembered closing the window that day, how could it-… I felt like someone was looking at me. It sent chills down my spine. I slowly looked up and-…

"NICK?!" It was him. Seating in front of me with the same goofy smile he always wore. "H-How…?"

He smiled at me and stroked my hair. I was too shocked to move or even speak. Once again, I felt like a stuttering fool. My heart was beating crazily. "Y-Yoh--?" I managed to say.

"Hi Anna!" he said. "I really missed you, you know."

I held his hand tight to make sure that he was real. To see if he was an illusion. A figment of my imagination. He felt surprisingly real! "B-but... you're dead!"

He laughed. "I thought I was too." He said. "But I guess God wanted me to come here."

I smiled through my tears and hugged him. "Oh Yoh! I really missed you!" I cried and cried in his arms. "I- I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time… I Lo-…"

He placed a finger over my mouth. "I know." He said. And then he leaned close to me and kissed me. His lips were warm and soothing. I closed my eyes and enjoyed his presence. After awhile, our lips parted. When I opened my eyes, he was gone.

"I'll always be here for you Anna." A voice said echoing throughout my room. "No matter how alone you think you might be… I'm here. Just think of me and you'll know that I am near you. Waiting for you… Watching over you. I love you Anna Kyouyama. I always have and I always will…"

The voice faded away and you know what… I feel a lot calmer now. I knelt down and began to pray. I thanked God for giving me the chance to see him once again… to talk to him…to touch him and to tell him what I really feel even though he knew how I really felt. Now I know. For all these years, I was never alone. I now feel my old energy rushing throughout my body. I felt like I could continue living my life. Because now I know, no matter where I go, no matter how far I may be, no matter what happens to me… Someone's watching over me.

The end.

**Someone's Waching Over Me**

**Hilary Duff**

**I found myself today**

**Oh I found myself and ran away.**

**But something to pulled me back**

**Voice of reason I forgot I had**

**All I know is you're not here to stay**

**But you always used to say**

**That it's written in the skies tonight.**

**(chorus)**

**So I won't give up**

**No I won't break down**

**Sooner than it seems life turns around.**

**And I will be strong**

**Even if it all goes wrong**

**When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe.**

**Someone's watching over me.**

**I've seen that ray of light.**

**And it's shining on my destiny.**

**Shining all the time**

**And I won't be afraid**

**To follow everywhere it's taking me.**

**All I know is yesterday is gone**

**And right now I belong**

**To this moment to my dreams.**

**(repeat chorus)**

**And it doesn't matter what people say**

**And it doesn't matter how long it takes**

**Believe in yourself and you'll find, **

**That it only matters how true you are**

**Be true to yourself **

**And follow your heart.**

**(chorus)**

**That someone's watching over, (3x)**

**Oh, oh, oh **

**Someone's watching over me.**


End file.
